


The Alpha of Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Pack, M/M, Starts as fluff, Teen Wolf Villains, does not stay that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Derek listened to the steady, soft heartbeat of his mate. With a glance at the clock, he just harrumphed and pulled the younger man closer against his chest, running his hands over the boy’s naked chest, letting his fingers graze over his collection of scars. It was this attention that woke the spark from a restful sleep. He smiled up at his alpha and mate and turned around in his embrace, so they were face to face.“You have morning breath,” Derek smirked.“And you don’t?” Stiles shot back quickly. Derek just shrugged and pecked Stiles cheek. Stiles blushed, surprised he could still feel this giddy even after years of being with his mate.You should probably read the others in this series as they all have an overarching storyline!





	The Alpha of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another part of the story, and this is where it gets kinda dark. i really enjoy creating monsters and writing high fantasy, so i wanted to appease at least one of those interests in this part. Please leave a comment with any concerns, questions (i try to answer those), or general statements! Please enjoy!

Derek listened to the steady, soft heartbeat of his mate. With a glance at the clock, he just harrumphed and pulled the younger man closer against his chest, running his hands over the boy’s naked chest, letting his fingers graze over his collection of scars. It was this attention that woke the spark from a restful sleep. He smiled up at his alpha and mate and turned around in his embrace, so they were face to face.

“You have morning breath,” Derek smirked.

“And you don’t?” Stiles shot back quickly. Derek just shrugged and pecked Stiles cheek. Stiles blushed, surprised he could still feel this giddy even after years of being with his mate. 

“I love you,” Derek smiled, running his hands down the cleft of Stiles’ back before resting just below his hips and squeezing gently.

“I know,” Stiles smirked at Derek’s small growl before pushing Derek onto his back. Stiles smiled before his head dipped under the covers, licking along the alpha’s hip before directing his attention to a far more sensitive region.  
…  
“Hey, Alpha,” Erica greeted from where her and Boyd sat beside each other in the small coffee shop. At that word, the barista looked up with wide eyes.

“Alpha, Mr. Hale!” the young woman stammered. “What can I get for you? On the house? Will your mate be joining you? I can get both of your drinks started!”

“That won’t be necessary. Stiles is otherwise occupied. Call me Derek,” the alpha smiled at the woman before giving his order. He insisted on paying and even left a hefty tip before meeting his betas at their table. In no time at all, the drink was brought over and placed down in front of him.

“Can I just say how much I love the town being In the Know?” Erica grinned. Derek just rolled his eyes at her before locking eyes with Boyd who lifted a brow in silent question, a movement Derek knew all to well.

“Your inner me is showing,” Dammit. He’d been spending too much time with Stiles. He groaned when Erica pointed that out.

Boyd just kept his brow lifted, so Derek lifted his own brows. Derek-ese as Stiles would call it. Boyd just sighed and looked at the drink before his Alpha. “How is it that you always get the drink with the most sugar in the shop and Stiles of all people takes his coffee black, bordering on burnt? I don’t even fully understand you two, sometimes.”

“Happens,” Derek shrugged.

“Speaking of, where is your lovely mate,” Erica asked nervously. Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

“Working on figuring out what the hunters and wolves had in common,” He answered skeptically. Erica sighed in what seemed like relief. “Why? In fact, why are we at this café instead of our bar?”

“Because it’s noon?” Boyd tried, but Derek just rumbled in his chest, eyes flashing crimson. Both flinched before exchanging a look, trying to decide who spoke next.

“The…” Erica gave Boyd another look, but he was looking down at his cup pointedly. “The Sheriff wanted to schedule a meeting to… talk.”

“No,” Derek growled loud enough to alarm barista. He just offered her an apologetic smile which she returned.

“Don’t you think it’s time those two worked it out?” Erica sighed.

“No.”

“Derek…” Boyd tried.

“NO!” he stood from his seat and growled loudly at the pair who shrank back and bared their necks. The other customers all looked shocked but resumed their conversations after a few seconds. It wasn’t uncommon to see one of the pack, angrily growl at another. Derek just grabbed his cup and stormed out, leaving the two betas behind.

He practically sprinted back to the pack house, finding Stiles staring hard at the murder board. After a quick kiss, he grabbed his car keys and left again, driving swiftly to Allison’s house which was being preserved for her and her father. Chris had finally come down to be with Allison when he realized this problem wasn’t going away. It was him who opened the door for the alpha.

Derek looked down at the man who sat in a small but elegant wheelchair. The man smiled warmly at Derek before gesturing him in with his good hand. The other was more just their, a crumpled, scarred mess of flesh barely usable. At least he still had it. The same couldn’t be said for his legs. Derek would never forget the day Scott, Stiles, and him found Chris and Isaac in Gerard’s old apartment. Scott puked, and Derek was frozen, looking at the pair. It was his mate, his beautiful, strong mate who had cut Argent down and pulled Isaac from the freezer, using his ash to make sure Isaac didn’t attack right after being set free. Derek paled even thinking about how useless the two wolves were in those few minutes.

“Derek, what can I do you for?” Chris smiled.

“Just want to talk to Allison about what Stiles has found,” Derek replied flatly.

“And you couldn’t call because…?” Chris prompted, seeing through Derek’s bullshit in an instant. Years of hunting, he supposed.

“John keeps trying to talk to us. Probably apologize,” Derek sighed, and Argent’s eyes darkened.

“Want me to shoot him for you?” was his reply. “I really wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t think Stiles wants him dead, or he already would be.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Chris asked.

“I just don’t know if I should. It’s not like it’ll help anything. And then with this new…” Derek froze as he heard a rustling outside. He scented the air, not picking out any of his pack or an animal.

Chris had a shining silver gun in his hands before Derek could even tell him what had happened. Allison appeared at the top of the stairs, daggers in her hands. “I saw something move outside,” she explained. The three all stood, Derek listening intently, and the other two watching the entrances.

A deafening voice was all that came next. “Let. Me. In!”

A man wrapped in gauze with silver teeth stood outside the window, but his mouth didn’t move as he screeched, over and over “LET ME IN! LET ME IN, STILES!”

The voice echoed through the home, but it was clear it was only in their heads. “Hey, hot stuff.” Derek turned faster than wolfly possible to see Kate standing outside the other door. He visibly paled. Before reaching into his pocket and calling Theo. He’d seen him with Stiles earlier.

“Derek? What’s going on?” the chimaera seemed… scared? That didn’t seem right. “Liam’s screaming at the window, saying he sees me, but he can’t see me! Stiles has a mountain ash barrier up, screaming that he won’t let some guy in, but no one’s… oh my god.”

“What? Theo, what do you see?” Derek growls, his alpha command enough to bring some semblance back to Theo.

“The dread doctors… they’re here?” their worst enemies, but why… the enemies that had affected them most. The Nogitsune killed Allison. Kate tortured him. Derek called his second, surprised when Scott sent him straight to voicemail.

Rather than try the others, Derek just shucked his shirt and pants. Allison and Chris were too busy panicking to notice when fur began sprouting from Derek’s skin, and his body began to morph. There was pain with the full shift, but he had shifted so many times, it was the right kind of pain, akin to the agony of a joint being relocated into its socket before the immense relief.

Contrary to popular belief, after Derek had evolved, he didn’t just stop. No, his wolf only grew more powerful, and now, on all fours, he was as tall as he was in human form. His chest rumbled as he locked eyes with Kate, but whatever this was hadn’t done its homework. He hadn’t been hurt by Kate’s image in a long time. He had a mate who helped him bury that pain. Instead, he howled.

He was shocked when the sheer volume even shocked Chris and Allison from their stupor. When it ended, Derek glared with crimson eyes at what was once Kate. What stood before him was not the blonde woman but a mass of pink, scarred flesh. It had long limbs, ending in sharp, metallic spikes, and had teeth that appeared razor sharp. Perhaps when he was still a beta, he would be terrified of the creature. Perhaps back when Dread Doctors and Ghost Riders were their biggest threats, this would seem like a nightmare come to life. This, however, wasn’t the case.

Derek launched form, teeth and claws tearing the creature apart before either had moved. once he had, though, the other was already charging Chris. Allison yanked his chair out of the way, catching it’s spikes on her blades before kicking at the flesh of it’s gut. She needed only do that before Derek had leapt over her and torn into the beast, grinning at it’s wails of agony. It turned out they did have normal human organs.

“Check on your pack, Derek. Something tells me whatever the hell these things are, the Great One is responsible. Derek just nodded before taking off towards Scott’s. He arrived a moment before his second had been skewered, but Kira was nowhere to be seen. Scott just nodded his thanks and glanced out the back window. Derek could see from there the flickering glow of electricity. Kira would be fine.

“Scott,” Derek looked at to his second who had his phone open and on speaker.

“I’m with Derek, are you alright?” He answered Lydia.  
The Banshee huffed, “I’m fine and so is mostly everyone. The only person I haven’t been able to contact has been Deaton.”

Derek was out the door before she had even finished their emissary’s name he arrived at the same time Stiles and Theo pulled up, the former in full armor, and the latter covered in black ichor. The three stormed into the building, Stiles with guns drawn and Theo with claws unsheathed.

They all stood in shock when they entered. Deaton was trembling in the corner, knife held before him at the dead monster in front of him. Theo followed his line of sight and saw something that chilled them to the bone.

Marin Morell laid, motionless on the ground, eyes wide open in terror. But that wasn’t what shocked Derek into human form and made Stiles retch into the sink. Derek looked down with wide eyes as her intestines were splayed across the ground, harsh teeth marks marring her abdomen.

“She wasn’t supposed to be here,” Deaton mumbled, clearly traumatized. “You weren’t supposed to know… weren’t….you… no…”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea who i'm going to write about next in this world, so if you have anyone you're really interested in me exploring, please let me know!


End file.
